Leaving Home
"Leaving Home" is a series of pre-season 1 oneshots written on March 30-July 4, 2015. Summary Full Text Part 1 January 10, 1045–Grey’s 21st Birthday Grey sighed as she laid down in her bed looking up at the ceiling of her house on Haligan Island with a huge smile on her face. She had just finished celebrating her 21st birthday with her parents and Shadow, and she enjoyed every minute of it. However, the smile quickly went away when she realized something…she was 21 years old. She thought back to when she was only 14 years old and the promise she made to herself and Shadow one day…that if things with High Central hadn’t gotten any better by the time she reached 21, she would be the one to do something about it. Well, now she was finally 21, and the High Central situation hadn’t gotten any better. In fact…it got worse. More and more half-breeds and criminals had been imprisoned in those horrible dungeons. One dungeon that seemed to get the most attention was the Grounded Dungeon on the mainland, but then again, any dungeon that had the King of the Wilderwest imprisoned would most likely get that treatment. She remembered when Wilderwest officials came to her island to announce that King Gareth Haddock the Second had been taken captive and that his aunt had taken over the throne. How could a stupid government be stupid enough to imprison a King? It was at that moment that she wanted nothing more than to stop High Central. Neither the King nor any of those half-breeds deserved to be treated so poorly. There were even rumors that a demon ''was guarding that Grounded Dungeon and torturing the prisoners. It was one thing to go to jail for a crime committed, but it was something else to be sent to a dungeon to be tortured by an awful demon for how you looked or even if you committed a crime. “Well, Shadow,” she said to her Night Fury, who was sleeping on a stone slab across from her bed, “now that I’m 21, it’s finally time to make a difference in the twisted High Central stuff. We’re going to find that Grounded Dungeon. Then, when the time’s right, we’re going to get everyone out of there.” Shadow looked up at her rider in shock. “I know, girl,” she said. “It’s a big risk, but if it means finally changing things, I’m willing to take that risk. High Central needs to know that they can’t mess with us anymore, and this is the only way. Tomorrow, we find that dungeon. We’ll have to observe it for a few days and see if we can find ways to help everyone escape. If we can do that, then we’ll break them all out no problem. Are you with me, girl?” The Night Fury gave a confident croon earning a chuckle from Grey. “Good,” she said, “because you know I don’t break my promises.” Part 2 ''January 21, 1045–the Day of the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion Grey peeked from behind a tree where she and Shadow had been watching the guards around the Grounded Dungeon. The young woman and her dragon had been observing the guards every night without anyone spotting them and studying their shift changes, any potential weak spots that they could use to break out all the prisoners of the Grounded Dungeon. Tonight however felt different to the girl. Tonight actually felt like the perfect night to execute her prison break plan. Her heart began to race as she thought about the possibility of the plan happening. It could either end successfully or miserably. She could get every single one of the prisoners out and help them get settled somewhere safe, or…she could get caught and thrown in the dungeon herself. Of course, that didn’t discourage Grey Bergman. She had been planning this for the past week or so. There was no way she was just going to throw it all away. Not now. She turned to her Night Fury, who looked at her curiously. “Come on, girl,” she whispered. “We got some prisoners to fr–MMPH!” She was interrupted when a hand suddenly came up from behind her and covered her mouth. Shadow jolted at the sound of her best friend screaming and quickly turned around ready to attack anyone who dared to harm Grey. However, she calmed down when she saw that it was Grey’s father…Sven Bergman. “It’s alright, Shadow,” Sven said calming the Night Fury while trying to keep his daughter quiet. Grey managed to squirm out of Sven’s grip and turned around to face him. “Dad!” she whispered in case guards were wandering around nearby. “What are you doing here?” “What does it look like I’m doing?” he asked. “I came here to stop my daughter from putting her life at risk. Come on, saddle up on Shadow. We’re going home.” “But, Dad–” “No buts, young lady. We’re leaving now.” “HALT! Who goes there?” ''someone…a guard no doubt shouted from within the darkness alerting both father and daughter. Grey realized that there was time to argue about this. She sighed in defeat and quickly hopped on Shadow’s back as her father hopped on his dragon. Once they were both settled, the father and daughter took off into the night sky…leaving the Grounded Dungeon behind…completely unaware of what was about to happen. Part 3 ''January 21, 1045–the Day of the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion The ride back to Haligan Island was certainly a quiet one for father and daughter. The whole time Grey kept looking behind her trying to check to see if they were being followed by High Central guards, but this time, when she did look back, she realized that they were being followed. Their dragons were now flying over the shorelines of the mainland and over the ocean, so Grey looked up at her father riding his dragon. It made the young woman wonder if perhaps…if she and Shadow would be lucky enough to sneak away from Sven and get back to the Grounded Dungeon. She couldn’t give up on those prisoners…not yet. If the rumors were in fact true, and there was a demon torturing them in there with High Central, then she needed to do everything she could to get them all out and somewhere safe. She took one last look at her father. He still had his back to her and didn’t talk to her. While this did break Grey’s heart, she smirked to herself and leaned down to whisper something to Shadow about turning back. “Don’t even think about it!” Sven suddenly said. “You’re already in enough trouble as it is.” “But, Dad, come on!” she tried to say. “No buts!” She sighed to herself and then gave one last look over her shoulder. She was so close…so close to freeing the prisoners of the Grounded Dungeon, but her father had to swoop in and ruin her chances. However, she refused to give up yet as she furrowed her eyebrows together in determination. “Don’t worry, guys,” Grey thought to herself. “I will get you out of there if it’s the last thing I do.” ''She looked up at her father. ''“There’s just two things I need to take care of first.” “What…in all the Gods’ names were you thinking?!” Sven shouted through clenched teeth. “I was thinking that I was going to free those prisoners and actually do something about High Central!” Grey shouted back. Even though her father was standing over her, as she sat in a chair, Grey held her ground. Besides, her father finally started speaking to her again. He might have been yelling at her, but he was still communicating with her in some way. “Grey, I admire you for wanting to take a stand,” Ingrid suddenly said calmly standing next to her husband, “but this was the most irresponsible stunt you pulled off!” “Do you have'' any'' idea what could’ve happened if you were caught?!” Sven added in a loud shout. “Come on, guys, I had Shadow with me,” Grey said glaring at her parents. “Nothing would’ve happened.” “How can you say that?!” Ingrid shouted in frustration. “Grey, you could’ve been arrested…or worse. These people are ruthless, and you know that from the last time you got sucked into this!” The young woman’s glare fell as she remembered what happened the last time she found herself in the middle of a High Central situation…how she barely avoided arrest. She could’ve been sent to the dungeon that day. “I remember,” she said, “but that was a few years ago. I’ve grown up since then, and this could be my chance to finally do something…to make a difference.” “I understand that, sweetheart,” Sven said kneeling down in front of his daughter, “and I’m proud of you for wanting to do something. However, this is something that you can’t just rush into after a few days of observing the place. You need to plan and to think ahead. You need to think about what you plan to do with those prisoners once you free them…where you’ll take them. You need to plan how long you’ll be away from home…how you will take care of yourself, Shadow, and those prisoners. Because if you help those prisoners, they’ll look to you as a leader. More importantly, you’ll have to think of a back-up plan in case you would fail…how you would get away with Shadow.” Grey stared at her father in shock realizing that he was actually right. She had been so focused on getting those prisoners out of the Grounded Dungeon that she had no idea what she was going to do once she would get them out…where they would go. She hadn’t taken the time to observe the area surrounding the Grounded Dungeon. Were there any places for them to hide from the soldiers? A place of sanctuary for them? More importantly, what she would do if she didn’t succeed… “I…guess I wanted to take things one step at a time,” she said. “I didn’t think of any of that, but King Haddock is in that dungeon. He’s already a leader. Surely, he could help me figure out–” “He may be a king,” Ingrid said, “but he’s not going to know what to do right away. He’ll need you to work with him since you’re from the outside of the Dungeon. You can’t just put everything on him.” Grey nodded as she let her parents’ words sink in. “I understand,” she said. “You’re right, but I still want to do this. I know I can get those prisoners safety…now that I know how to plan everything out.” “Grey–” Sven tried to say only to be stopped by his wife placing a hand on his shoulder stopping him. “Would a few more days be enough to plan?” she asked. Grey and Shadow looked at each other and then back at Grey’s parents. Did her mother really just ask that? “I-I think so,” Grey said unsure. “I’ve gotten a pretty good look at the area.” “Then, why don’t you and Shadow go on up to your room?” Ingrid said before Sven could protest. “Your father and I have to talk about something.” Grey could only nod and stood up from her chair and led Shadow upstairs to her room. “You’re not actually considering letting her go, aren’t you?” Sven asked Ingrid as soon as Grey and Shadow were gone. “Sven, she’s 21,” Ingrid replied. “She’s old enough to make her decisions. Besides, if we keep her here, it’s only going to end badly.” “Ingrid, she could be arrested and taken to that Thor-forsaken dungeon herself, or worse,” Sven retorted through clenched teeth. “I know, but she’s not wrong. High Central needs to be stopped, and we’ve always said that our daughter is capable of great things. This could be one of those great things. We have to trust her to be smart and to do the right thing.” Sven could only sigh. He knew Ingrid was right. Their daughter was capable of great things, and this was her chance to accomplish something. Keeping her home wasn’t going to let her grow. “I’m going to miss her,” he finally said with tears in his eyes. Ingrid smiled and hugged her husband. “I am, too,” she said. Part 4 January 28, 1045–Grey leaves home to join the Rebellion The sun had shone brightly on Haligan Island that day, but it only seemed to brighten Grey and Shadow’s spirits as her parents, Chief Hroar, and the other villagers were preparing to bid her farewell as she set off on her journey to the Grounded Dungeon. A few days ago, Grey agreed to spend a few more days with her parents before she went off as she planned on what to do with the prisoners once she would free them. Needless to say, she was glad that she did because she enjoyed every minute of it, and as much as she hated to admit it, there really was no telling as to when she would see them again. It was good for them to spend the last few days together when she wasn’t planning for what would be the biggest act of mutiny ever. She was planning a stand against High Central… Of course she was going to need a break. Unfortunately, when the day before came to an end, Grey informed her parents that she planned to leave the next day, and then…it finally came. The sun peeked into the young woman’s room awakening her Night Fury, Shadow, who slowly stood up and stretched. Then she looked over at Grey’s bed only to see a huge lump under the covers. Shadow grunted and rolled her eyes as she realized that Grey was still asleep. The two of them had been friends for 11 years, and Shadow never came to understand humans’ need to sleep in and miss the sunrise. Nevertheless, she decided to take matters into her own hands, especially when she knew Grey wanted to get an early start on their journey today. She walked over to her rider and gently nudged her shoulder to awaken her…only to have Grey moan and bury herself deeper under the covers. So, Shadow tried again and nudged harder. “Shadow…” Grey said trying to keep her eyes closed. “No…go back to sleep.” Shadow refused to listen and continued to nudge her rider…unaware that as Grey tried to resist and pull away she was getting closer and closer to the edge of the bed. “Shadow, stop,” Grey mumbling trying to push Shadow away. “Sha-DOOW!” She suddenly fell out of bed and landed face-first on the floor. “OOF!” Shadow crooned and quickly ran over to Grey on the other side sniffing her for injuries only to have Grey glare up at her. Shadow could only give her a small lick on the face causing Grey to laugh and to pet the Night Fury. “Aw, I can’t stay mad at you, girl,” she said as Shadow nuzzled her cheek. “Oh, good, you’re awake,” Ingrid said as she came up the stairs smiling at her daughter and the dragon. Grey could only smile at her mother as she stood up. “I should get ready, shouldn’t I?” she asked. “If you want to get an early start, then yes,” her mother replied before quickly retreating back down the stairs. Grey’s smile faded into a frown as she watched her mother leave. She sighed sadly and then looked at Shadow. “Come on, girl,” she said as she stood up. “We should get ready now if we want some food before we go.” After eating a hearty breakfast with Ingrid and Sven, it was finally time for Grey and Shadow to leave. Once Grey saddled up Shadow and attached the provisions she was going to need on her mission, the Bergmans and the Night Fury stepped out of the front house only to see that the whole village gathered to say their goodbyes to the young woman and her dragon with Chief Hroar standing in the front. For years, Grey had become like a niece to the Chief, thanks to his friendship with her parents, and now to see her set off on such a dangerous journey, it broke his heart to see her leave the village that has watched her grow up from the moment she was born. Then again, if the agreement with her father was to still stand by the time he was ready to retire as Chief, this was something that would surely help her grow…as a leader and as a person. “Well,” she said turning to her parents, “I guess this is it.” “Don’t think of it as goodbye,” Ingrid said taking Grey’s hands into hers. “Think of it as…we’ll see you whenever you come back…because you ''will ''come back, Grey.” “Of course, I’ll come back, Mom,” Grey said smiling. “Wild dragons couldn’t keep me away. It’s just…I’m…I’m going to miss you guys.” “We’re going to miss you, too, my little Valkyrie,” Sven said gathering his wife and daughter into a group hug as Shadow nuzzled the three of them, “but you need to do this.” Grey nodded as she buried her face in her father’s shoulder trying to stop the tears from falling. “I love you, guys,” she said. “We love you too, Grey,” Ingrid replied, “so much, and we are so proud of you. Never forget that.” “I won’t,” she said as they pulled away. “I promise.” “But also, promise that you will be careful?” Sven asked. “Don’t rush into anything without thinking things through.” “I promise that too, Dad,” Grey replied smiling. “Good,” he said. The warrior then kissed his daughter on the forehead, and then his wife followed the same gesture and gave her daughter one last hug. With that, Grey turned to Shadow and hopped on the dragon’s back. When she wasn’t looking, Ingrid knelt down in front of Shadow gently touching the dragon on the cheek. “You take care of my little girl, Shadow,” she said gently smiling. The Night Fury crooned in response and nuzzled Ingrid’s cheek. Meanwhile, Chief Hroar stepped up to Grey placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. “Stay strong, young Grey,” he said. “High Central is a force not to be reckoned with. They will not take this lying down.” “I don’t expect them to, sir,” she said. “I will do whatever it takes.” “Odinspeed to you then,” Hroar said smiling proudly at the young woman. Grey nodded and and looked down at Shadow. “You ready, girl?” she asked. Shadow crooned in response and crouched down ready to take off. “Then, let’s go!” Grey said. With that, Shadow took off into the sky with Grey on her back with the village shouting their best wishes to Grey and cheering her on, as her parents watched in silence as their daughter…their little Valkyrie took off on her journey. Grey and Shadow took the same route that they had been using to get to the Ground Dungeon, but somehow, this journey felt different. This time was truly different from all the times they had traveled to that Thor-forsaken prison. They were finally going to do something about all the people High Central had been torturing and mistreating. Grey felt the determination and confidence flowing through her body overwhelming the nervousness and the fear that wiggled their way in. She had a good feeling about this time. They had the perfect plan for the big escape. She knew where she would take them once she released them, how she could help King Haddock and the prisoners get the freedom they all deserve. Everything was going to be… Grey was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts when she saw the Grounded Dungeon. It was nightfall by the time they reached their destination, but Grey could still make out the ominous prison in the dark of the night. In fact, when she saw the prison, she noticed something…different…an uneasy different. She quickly told Shadow to land on the edge of the forest they were flying through. The Night Fury only looked at her rider curiously once they landed. This wasn’t the plan, but Grey quickly placed a finger on her lips telling Shadow to stay quiet as she looked around. “You hear that, girl?” she said surveying the dark woods. Shadow perked her ear flaps to listen for any signs of activity…guards…the supposed demon-Warden-person…anything, but there was nothing but silence. Shadow then looked back up at Grey in confusion. “That’s what I mean,” Grey replied. “It’s so quiet. I don’t see or hear any guards around, and the dungeon…something doesn’t look right. Let’s continue on foot and get a closer look. Be ready to get out of here if we need to.” With that, Shadow walked forward with Grey still on her back to the edge of the forest, and when they emerged, Grey gasped as Shadow dropped her jaw when they got a better look at the dungeon. The whole building was completely different from when they were there the night before last. One of the walls was completely destroyed. Guards were gone. There was rubble everywhere, and there was some evidence of fires being set. It looked like the building was attacked. “Come on, girl,” Grey suddenly said trying to ignore her pounding heart. “Let’s see if we can find survivors.” The Night Fury took off running to what looked to be the abandoned Grounded Dungeon. At this point, any plan that Grey had was completely forgotten. There was no time to worry about the escape plan when it clearly looked like that…there were no prisoners to help escape, but Grey shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She couldn’t think like that. The prisoners had to be okay…they just had to be. After an hour of searching the dungeon both inside and outside, Grey and Shadow soon decided to stop searching. There were no signs of life anywhere. There were a few guards who clearly didn’t make the attack…if that was what it was, but the prisoners…they were all gone. No King Haddock. No half-breeds. No one. The cells were empty. Whatever happened…Grey realized that she was too late to do anything. Grey found a spot in the rubble outside and sat down placing her head in her hands as Shadow sat by her side nuzzling her to comfort her rider. She couldn’t believe it. For all she knew, the prisoners were probably moved somewhere else…somewhere no one would be able to find them. She had the perfect opportunity to save them, and she missed it. “We should’ve attacked this place when we had the chance,” Grey suddenly said. “Ugh! Why? Why did I listen to Dad? I should’ve just told him ‘no!’ Why am I such an idiot?! Thor only knows where those prisoners are now. What are we supposed to do now?” She then looked up to Valhalla. “I could really use some help right now! A sign! A hint! Something!” When nothing came, she sighed in defeat and placed her head back in her hands. Shadow looked at her rider sadly. She really hated seeing Grey like this, and there was little she could do to help her best friend, especially now. Helping those prisoners of the Grounded Dungeon was something she really had her heart set on, and now…it looked like they were too late. How could they help anyone now? While Grey continued to sulk, Shadow decided to sniff the area. Maybe there was something they missed…something that could give them some hope. Once she tracked a specific scent that seemed to be stronger than the others, she followed it only to see that it was leading away from the Dungeon and heading toward… The Night Fury widened her eyes at the marvelous sight on the horizon. This was it! This was the answer they needed! In the midst of her excitement, Shadow quickly whacked Grey in the back of the head with her tail. “OW!” she shouted as she glared at Shadow. “What did you do that for?!” Shadow crooned eagerly and began gesturing to what she saw on the horizon straight ahead. Grey thankfully decided to humor her dragon and looked at what Shadow was gesturing to, and she gasped and stood up walking over to Shadow to get a better look. “What in the names of all the gods is that?” Grey asked aloud. She reached into a bag and grabbed a spyglass. She looked through it to get a better look, and she got a better view of what looked to be… “Is that…an ice…fortress? I don’t remember seeing that.” She looked at Shadow. “Do you?” Shadow crooned what sounded like a ‘no’ and crouched down signaling Grey to hop on her back. “You think there’s something that can help us over there?” Grey asked. Shadow crooned again smiling. Grey smiled at her dragon. “Okay,” she said as she climbed on, “I’m willing to try anything at this point. Let’s go, girl!” With that, the young woman and the Night Fury took off into the sky and made their way to the beautiful ice fortress…unaware of the fact that their lives were going to change forever. Category:Pre-Season Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman